


Shaky hands

by Eagefrien



Series: Scaretober 2019 [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Symbolic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Vivi knows something is wrong, something is coming.And it's coming straight for Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Scaretober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> soOOOOO lmao Im about to flood the msa tag! Sorry about that!! I just realized no one really likes or reads those giant drabble fics and I felt it was a crime that I don't do this
> 
> But please enjoy!

Vivi stood closer to the back, shuffling her feet and fists tight. **  
**

_Now just where am I?_ Gritting her teeth, Vivi swallows back her growing anxiety and takes her gaze back to the long silhouettes casting over her. One- far too big. 

The fact that this person, the missing person completely absent from her memories, seemed to be a literal giant compared to all of them made no sense from a civilian standpoint. Even if it was possible, the sheer magnitude of their height was probably the most confusing part to her. 

And the other one, much shorter, and lankier, and frail, is also shuffling beside the other. This one she knew. She could clearly see the fabric in his vest and the wacky bell bottoms he always wore. The slump in his shoulder, and the indication of sharp shoulder blades from a lack of eating. 

Both were her boys. Only _one_ was present. The other…

Probably dead.

She grinds her teeth, keeping a close watch on the whipping shadows of her peripheral vision. Long, whipping tails surrounded this path like swarms of darkness locking onto its prey, growing more and more frenzied. 

Except this wasn’t the monster that took the first one. No. This one is too close and familiar to be that. The real enemy had to be out there, somewhere. Just out of their reach. 

Narrowing her eyes, Vivi resists the urge to shove her hands into her pocket. There’s no time to hide how scared she is. There’s no time.

Dimly lit shadows cascade around the outline of her friend, who’s legs trip up and arm dangles precariously. His steps scattered and breathing harsh in her ears, growing louder and sharper each second. His one arm shook. 

And he wasn’t the only one who was shaking. The other figure- his _friend_ has stopped, turned to Arthur. Both large arms shaking terribly fast and filled with chaotic energy aimed directly for Arthur. 

Gasping, Vivi’s head flew up from the pillow, eyes wide and arms trembling from the insane amount of energy trapped under her skin. She’s scrambling, shoving her pillow, books, charms and spells and launching herself back, twisting around and nails clasping against the worn leather seats. Ears ringing and dulled under the sound of her warning bells screeching at her. Only letting her hear the music and the motor and the slight **_chinks_** of the tires with Arthur’s voice. 

_“Vivi-!”_ He grips the steering wheel to stop the swerve caused from Vivi’s jumpscare.

“Arthur!” 

“What?” He gasps, exasperated and noticeably more tense than usual.

Vivi blanked, quickly scanning over the dark road and the freshly awakened Mystery huffing and curling up again, “…. I don’t know. Had a nightmare and panicked,” She leans over, nuzzling against him, a wide smile on her face- so much so it nearly hurt from all the energy built up, “wanted to tell you I love you.”


End file.
